Pubblicazioni Web
Le Pubblicazione Web (Web Pubblications) sono delle storie, narrate sotto diverse forme, pubblicate sul sito della Wizards of the Coast. Inizialmente era la rubrica Savor the Flavor a trattare l'ambientazione di magic, anche se spesso in maniera scherzosa e divertente, poi diventata Uncharted Realms, che narra totalmente una storia. Con il passaggio alla nuova grafica del sito a luglio 2014, gli articoli di uncharted realms si possono leggere anche in italiano. Qui sono elencati solo gli articoli riguardanti prettamente la storia. Savor the Flavor *The Seer's Parables *The Love Song of Night and Day *Wake Up Call *Precious Gold *Makin' the Law, Makin' the Law *How Many Eyes? *Gentlemen's Duel *Following a Dream *The Sapling of Colfenor *Encounter at the Necropolis *The Soul of the World *An Etherium Tale *The Day a Vedalken Exploded *The Journal of Javad Nasrin *Consortium Report: The Incident at the Eye *The Battle of Fort Keff *A Tale of Two Clone Shells *Corrupted Conscience *The Saint, the Geist and the Angel *Deathtrap *And Carnage Shall Follow *Zendikar's Strife *Eaters of Worlds *The Eldrazi Arisen *The World of Dark Ascension *Sorin's Homecoming *Liliana's Mission *The Guardian, the Witch, and the Angel *Angel's Rise and Demon's Release *Ravnica, Then and Now *Journey's End Uncharted Realms 'Alara' *The Stonekiller (Parte 1 e 2) *Ogni simbolo di Jund 'Dominaria' *Preparations *Pride Cometh 'Fiora' *The Perfect Gift *Betrayal *The Black Rose *Like Cogwork *Blood Will Have Blood 'Innistrad' *Odric, Master Tactician *Beast *Il Cacciatore non Prova Pietà *Il diario del lunarca 'Kamigawa' *Il galoppino del drago 'Ravnica' *Krenko, Mob Boss *The Shadows of Prahv (Parte 1 e 2) *Epic Experiment *In Praise of the Wordsoul (Parte 1, 2 e 3) *Slaughter Games *The Great Concourse *The Azorius Ten Most Wanted *The Seven Bells (Parte 1 e 2) *Rogue's Passage *Gruul Ingenuity *The Fathom Edict *The Absolution of the Guildpact *Persistence of Memory *The Burying (Parte 1 e 2) *The Greater Good *The Guild of Deals *Experiment One *Fblthp *Bilagru Will Come for You *The Hard Sell *Behind the Black Sun *Ruric Thar *Teysa Karlov *Barrin's Tall Tale *Expectations *The Pursuit (Parte 1 e 2) *Life in the Ring *The One Hundred Steps *Last Day *Paper Trail *Battle for the Ninth *Ravnica High *The Gorgon and the Guildpact *Il progetto dei fulmini rivelatori *Incontri Inaspettati *La scortesia dei corvi *I valori della famiglia 'Regatha' *Le offerte al fuoco 'Shandalar' *Xathrid Gorgon *Talrand, Sky Summoner *Prisoner of the Skep *The Path of Bravery *Zurbit's Day *Veil of Deceit *Il Bardo e la Biologa *Mostro 'Tarkir' *La Follia di Sarkhan *Il risveglio dell'orso *La rivelazione di Sorin *Gli intrighi di Taigam *La via della mantide *I gemelli Chensal *Illuminata *La Via del Sale *Pietà *Vittoria *Legami vincolanti e consanguineità *Alla Ricerca del Fulcro *Un Nuovo Vecchio Tarkir *Ciò Che Non è Scritto *La Catena Riforgiata *La Verità dei Nomi *Il destino della Zanna d'Oro *Nessun inizio, nessuna fine *La caduta dei Khan *Il piano di Tarkir dei Draghi *La discepola del grande maestro *La restaurazione di Sorin *La Guardiana *Il cuore avvelenato *La Chiamata *Integro e non sottomesso 'Theros' *The Lost Confession *Prince Anax (Parte 1 e 2) *Nymphs of Theros *The Consequence of Attraction *Tragedy *I Iroan *The Sea God's Labyrinth (Parte 1 e 2) *Building Toward a Dream (Parte 1 e 2) *Asphodel *The Nature of Identity *Cowardice of the Hero *Emonberry Red *Kiora's Followers *Dance of the Flitterstep *The Wall of Akros *The Hero of Iroas *The Oracle of Ephara *Seasons in Setessa *Ajani, Mentor of Heroes *Desperate Stand *Dreams of the City *Thank the Gods *The Path or the Horizon *Kruphix's Insight *Vendetta di Ajani *Goccia per goccia 'Zendikar' *Nissa, Worldwaker *I sogni dei dannati *Il Litomante *Il risveglio dal torpore *Per Zendikar *Il massacro del rifugio *Il grido silenzioso *Il pellegrinaggio dei credenti *I superstiti di Rocca Celeste *Ricordi di sangue *La missione di Nissa *Acque Conosciute *La determinazione di Nissa *Rivelazione presso l'Occhio *La creazione di un esercito *La liberazione di Portale Marino *Allineamento di Edri *A ogni costo *Promesse da mantenere *L'ascesa di Kozilek 'Piani sconosciuti' *Chronomaton *Threadbare *The Armor in the Crypt *A Blessed Life *Comin' Through! *Il primo mondo è il più difficile 'Vari' *I Nostri Planeswalkers *Le origini di Chandra: la logica del fuoco *Le origini di Liliana: il quarto patto *Le origini di Jace: Distrazioni *Le origini di Gideon: Kytheon Iora di Akros *Le origini di Nissa: Casa *Limiti *I Nostri Planeswalkers (2015) A Planeswalker's Guide to Sezione soggetta a totale ristrutturazione, con la traduzione completa degli articoli correlati. *A Planeswalker's Guide to Avacyn Restored *A Planeswalker's Guide to Born of the Gods *A Planeswalker's Guide to Fate Reforged *A Planeswalker's Guide to Gatecrash *A Planeswalker's Guide to Innistrad *A Planeswalker's Guide to Journey into Nyx *A Planeswalker's Guide to Khans of Tarkir *A Planeswalker's Guide to Magic 2012 *A Planeswalker's Guide to Mirrodin Besieged *A Planeswalker's Guide to New Phyrexia *A Planeswalker's Guide to Return to Ravnica *A Planeswalker's Guide to Theros *A Planeswalker's Guide to Zendikar *La guida per i planeswalkers a Draghi di Tarkir Graphic novel *Il Cacciatore e il Velo *Il Volo del Gatto Bianco *Ravviva il Fuoco *La Caduta del Cercatore *In Nome dell'Onore *La Maledizione del Velo *Alla Ricerca dell'Occhio *Il Figlio Selvaggio *Risvegli *Avvento degli Eldrazi *L'Occhio del Corvo *Raccogliere le Forze *Sfregiato *Dark Discoveries Ebook *Artifacts Cycle I *Artifacts Cycle II *Alara Unbroken *Zendikar: In the Teeth of Akoum *Agents of Artifice *The Purifying Fire *The Quest for Karn *Return to Ravnica: The Secretist, Parte 1 *Gatecrash: The Secretist, Parte 2 *Dragon's Maze: The Secretist, Parte 3 *Theros: Godsend, Parte 1 *Journey into Nyx: Godsend, Parte 2 Curiosità *La storia del Blocco di Kamigawa oltre aila trilogia dei libri è stata raccontata anche tramite le "vignette". Tuttavia alcune di queste storie web non sono più considerate canoniche con la storia. Categoria:Magic The Gathering Wiki